I Wanna Go
by emmalexsmoulders
Summary: Dance music never sounded so good. Norfolk IslandxOC oneshot OOC Norfolk Island


"I-I l-lo. . . I lov-. . . dang it." Canada sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair while shaking his head in defeat. He couldn't bring himself to say it, even when he was alone and everybody had already left- but, then again, it's not like it would matter if they were here or not. None of them bothered to acknowledge that he present at every meeting. . . or that he even _**existed**_ at all now that he thought of it.

But, there was one person who actually managed to treat him like he was an actual human being instead of some phantom. Her name was _, and to Canada, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw in his life- and the best part about it all, was that she actually knew him! She actually took the time out of her day to notice him. . . him, Matthew Williams! The person who everybody chose to ignore, well. . . everybody except her that is.

And even when-

"Dude! You would not freaking believe what I just found outside my house!"

Oh no, he's back again. Of all times he could barge in and shout about his recent _totally awesome discoveries _it had to be now. . .

Before Canada could speak up and inform America of his current intrusion, America had already slung his arm around Canada's shoulder and was near shouting his ear off.

"Oh my God, Canadia, dude you would never believe what I just found! It's totally gonna blow your tiny Canadian mind when you see it! Come on, come on, come on! Follow me-"

"A-America c-can you wait just a minute. . . I was busy trying to-"

"What ever boring thing you were doing before I came here doesn't matter anymore! What I have to show you will change your whole, boring life, dude!"

Canada pouted slightly before nodding in agreement. It didn't matter if he said no, America would just drag him along anyways.

"Awesome! Now, let's get going!" America quickly slid his arm off of Canada's shoulder and then quickly latched onto his wrist, beginning to tow off Canada to who knows where. . .

\- - -

"T-this is w-what you wanted to show m-me?" Canada asked, too stunned to care.

"Yeah! Do you think she'll like it!? Pfft! Who am I kidding? Of course she'll like it!" America began laughing triumphantly at his latest _succession _of finalizing his great presentation.

Canada looked up at the large, white banner that presented words in red that he was not prepared to see.

The trees surrounding the house were adorned with numerous, colorful party streamers and many, many balloons as well. America had set about five to six different wooden tables and benches for all of the guests and a long food table to match- presenting numerous international foods from nearly every country!

Finally, to correspond with every detail and finish it all off, he had truly saved the best for last. He had managed to set up a small stage smack dab in the middle of the grassy area.

"Ha ha, dude, what the hell is wrong with your face? You look like you just seen some punk kick an alien or something."

"I-I didn't know it was her bir- wait. . . did you just say 'kick an alien'? I thought the saying was 'kick a puppy'?"

America blinked in confusion at Canada's remark about kicking a puppy, but shrugged quickly afterwards.

"Dude, that saying is so stupid. Why would anyone kick a puppy?"

"And why the hell would anyone kick an alien since they don't even exist in the first place?"

America and Canada turned to face the sudden foreign voice, only to calm a bit after recognizing that the voice belonged to England.

England stood before America and Canada with the rest of the Allies not far behind him. They each were dressed in semi-formal clothes and each had a present tucked under one of their arms.

"Britain! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

_Wait. . . I only see the Allies here. But, if it's only them that are attending her party, then why are there so many tables and benches? _

Before Canada knew it, nearly all of the countries soon began to gather around the large area with gifts and such, all of them ready to enjoy the party.

\- - -

Canada sat at a distant chair from the rest of the crowd, trying to figure out where you were during all of this. He hadn't seen you make your entry, nor did he see you in the large, sea of people and nations at the party. Surely you they wouldn't begin the party without you, would they? I mean, it was **your **after all, so why would they all deliberately engage in the celebration without you? And how could they continue to-

"H-hey! Sorry I was late everybody! I usually am early for things like this, I mean, especially since it's my own party and whatever. . . but I just-"

"Finally! You made it! I thought I'd be all alone with these party poopers!"

"Wait. . . we all poop at parties?" Germany asked, obviously confused from Americas term.

Canada sighed at the sight of you, your long, soft _ colored hair, perfectly complementing your angelic features well. He was sure that he felt his heart skip a beat as he continued to gaze upon your wonderful beauty, losing himself deeper into the trance he had gotten himself into.

Trying your best to make it through the crowd of nations and friends alive, you slowly began to make your way over to Canada, trying to mutter a greeting to him- but he didn't seem to be paying attention, almost as if he was in some sort of spell.

You chuckled lightly to yourself as you waved a hand in front of his face, finally managing to obtain a small reaction from the shy, Canadian man.

Canada shook his head as your hand nearly brushed the tip of his nose, and nearly fainting at the thought of you coming in contact with any part of his body.

"O-oh, what was that y-you said, _?" Canada asked, trying his best not to trip over his words.

Flashing a smile at his sudden nervous behavior, you quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek.

As your lips came crashing down onto his cheek, Canada internally had a panic attack as he felt his body heat up with the sudden blood rushing over him.

_She, she kissed me! She really kissed me! I-I. . . Oh man! I'm never going to wash my cheek again! This is even better than the time the local grocery store was having a half-off sale on maple! _

Canada's eyes became half-lidded as he sighed, loving the feeling of being so giddy over something so little. But, of course, he had to try and act like he wasn't some love-struck fool and pretend as if your kiss hadn't have him sailing over cloud nine.

"I didn't say anything yet, but now, how are you? I haven't seen you since the last World Conference. . ."

He sighed deeply before nodding. "I-I know, I've just been so caught up in a few things that I haven't had time to-"

"Well, now's the time to catch up and party! So, let's go!"

Before Canada was able to finish his sentence, you had already begun to drag him off into a more secluded area for the two of you to talk more privately without any interruptions.

\- - -

Soon the two of you were so busy talking, both of you failed to realize that you spent the majority of the party talking amongst yourselves! The only reason either of you found this out, was due to the fact that all of the nations had to bring you two back to finish off the party with opening the mountain of presents and finally digging into the delicious cake. . .

\- - -

After everything was finished and put away and cleaned, all of the nations each said their farewells and left off to each of their homes- stomachs full and party-meters maxed out.

"**Best. Party. Ever!** We should totally do that again sometime soon! _, are you sure you don't have anything else to celebrate this week? Oh, maybe we could throw you another party!"

You both shook your heads and laughed lightly at the over-enthusiastic American.

"Aw, well, it was tons of fun anyways. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" America waved good-bye to the both of you and left off to walk over to his car, leaving both Canada and you alone.

Canada nervously swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at the night sky, not one sign of any clouds in sight as thousands of shining stars littered his sight. The only thing that stood out to him was you and the moon, as the moons's bright rays shone down upon your _ locks- making them shine brighter, if even possible.

"Hey, you know, I noticed something tonight. . ."

"Oh? W-what w-was it?"

You lightly toyed with the hem of your blouse, before looking up at Canada nervously. "Y-you never gave me a birthday present."

Canada gasped. You were right! He had completely forgotten that it was your birthday until America showed him the party set-up, so of course he had also forgotten to get you a present in time!

Well, maybe. . . there was _one _he could give you right now.

Before he decided against it, he gently grabbed your shoulders and brought you closer to him and looked down at you with red, flushed cheeks.

"_, there's something important I really have to tell you right now."

Looking up at Canada's flushed, serious expression made you begin to blush as you nodded for him to continue.

He took a long pause and exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. "_, I-I love you! I love you so much that it pains me everyday to see your perfect face, a-and your perfect everything knowing that you don't know how I feel about you and I-"

With a low sigh and a shake of your head, you pressed your finger to his lips, silencing his rambling.

"Shh. . . it's okay, Matthew. I love you too, so there's nothing to worry about, and thank you. Hands down, this is the best and sweetest birthday gift I've ever gotten throughout my entire life."

With no words left to be said, both of you slowly closed the gap between each other and kissed passionately.

**And that night alone was the night the both of you would go on to remember forever. . .**


End file.
